Albarn's trouble
by ayeitsawriter
Summary: The gang finds out just how much Spirit's flirtatious ways are affecting Maka. No ships, but soulxmaka if you squint, I guess. One shot unless I'm asked to continue!


Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Summary: Everyone realizes just how much Spirit's flirting ways have been affecting Maka.

* * *

How was she supposed to keep this up?

She couldn't just keep on pretending that she was fine with this.

Her friends were starting to catch on, and it worried them.

_It's all his fault. _She thought bitterly. _I wouldn't be having this problem if he weren't a lying, cheating, flirt!_ She ranted in her thoughts, remembering the day when it first started.

It was supposed to be a fun day with her friends. Soul managed to drag her from the comforts of her home and into the park for a game of basketball with the gang.

She was playing, much to her dismay, on a team with Patty and Soul against Black*star, Tsubaki, and Liz as Kid sat down on the side, watching and freaking out about the symmetry of a basketball.

Maka was standing confused as a ball came flying towards her, from Soul. She looked frantically for Patty the moment after she caught it but Patty laughed and shook her head. "Nuh uh, Maka! Shoot it!" She yelled, holding off Black*star so Maka could shoot it.

She then looked to Soul, who was purposely standing behind Liz with a proud smirk so Maka couldn't pass it to him. She sighed, then shot.

...And it went in. Everyone was amazed, and Tsubaki went to congratulate her as Black*star shouted of Tsubaki's betrayal and how if Patty hadn't blocked him the godly figure would've stopped it. "We won! We won! Good job Maka! We won!" Patty chanted, and Maka looked around in disbelief, secretly looking for her father.

She would be lying if she said she didn't care about him at all, and him and Stein were watching them play, but her father was not at the bench with Stein. But when she did find him, he was chatting up a woman who was close to the basketball courts, grinning as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone quieted as they saw her face fall, following her gaze onto her papa.

When they looked back at her, they were shocked to realize how the tears that glistened in her eyes were not ones of anger, but of sadness. She sniffled, then blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears before turning back and realizing that everyone was staring at her. She threw them a fake smile that everyone could see through, and said "I'm gonna go home, okay? Basketball really tired me out, and my new book is begging to be read! See you at school!"

Then hurried away despite the protests, tears finally falling down her face.

"Oi, Maka!" Soul called, catching her hand and pulling her into him.

She looked up finally, realizing that they weren't even in the park anymore, but a mere block away from their house.

She wiped her eyes before pulling her hand away from him. "Yeah? We're almost home."

He frowned as she turned away and walked towards their house rather quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked once they were inside. She threw him a confused look, but smiled and asked, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"...No reason." Soul said quietly, to which Maka nodded happily before going to her room.

As soon as she got inside her room, however, she let the facade fall and started crying silent tears.

_Why did this time hurt so much?_ Maka thought, knowing her dad has flirted with hundreds of ladies.

"Oi, Maka. Dinner is ready." Soul knocked, interrupting Maka's thoughts.

_How long have I been sitting here?_ Maka thought, getting up. She gasped, she had been so lost in thought that she'd been thinking there for an hour and a half, about her lousy no good father. But when she got up, she'd figured it was just a burst of bottled up sadness, and that she was done with it. So she ate dinner, did homework, then went to bed all as normal, without another thought spared to the deadbeat.

It turned out that it was not a passing thing, because every time she saw her dad with a lady she felt as though her heart died a little more, and the hate for the red head built up. For the past two weeks, Soul and the others have all noticed the change in her behavior. And what's worse, they all knew the cause.

Today after school, it got worse. Maka had been in a particularly bad mood, because after school she had a day planned with her father. But he did not show up until 3 hours after the time they were supposed to meet up. And Maka had been waiting. She had a trusty book on hand, expecting her father to be late, but still disappointed when he was. However, the day got even worse because he finally did she up, she found herself wishing that he had just blown her off, because Spirit Albarn was not alone. He had two girls with him, but still went to Maka, who he knew despised his ways, with the two women on his arms.

The Death Scythe was crushed when he saw the look on his daughter's face, which was a mix between absolute fury, sadness, and despair. He tried to go up to her, but as soon as he got near she abruptly stood up causing her chair to screech, and left. She didn't even bother with a Maka Chop, blowing right past him and his ladies as if they were complete strangers, except for the piercing glare each one received right before she left.

She ran home, tears glistening in her green eyes and choking back sobs, she looking like a complete mess by the time she got back to the apartment her and her albino scythe shared.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked, shocked at this display of emotions from her. Her father always made her angry, sometimes sad, but he never, _ever_ made her cry. "I don't wanna talk about it. I'm going to bed. Don't wake me for dinner." Maka mumbled, trudging to her room.

And although Soul was worried about her he let her have her time figuring by morning she would be happy, blowing her father's antics off as usual.

So, to say the least, he was shocked to find her door ajar, window open, and clothes and money gone with a note left for him.

_Dear Soul, I'm leaving for a few days. See you soon. Don't come looking for me, and no matter what you do, do NOT let my papa look for me. I need to figure things out right now. Please don't freak out. Be safe!- Maka_


End file.
